The case of Arthur Fleck
by Nevermind555
Summary: Personne n'avait jamais pris garde à cette ombre qui serpentait, d'un pas lent et lourd, les trottoirs débordés d'ordures de Gotham. Jusqu'à cette nuit durant laquelle la ville prit feu. OS.


**The case of Arthur Fleck**

Elle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Elle l'avait toujours nommé par ce surnom... _Happy_.

Combien de fois l'avait-il été, au juste ? Au fond de lui, son âme se tordait de douleur.

Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle était une mère aimante, croyant en ses talents. Et il s'en était convaincu malgré les mots assassins qui perçaient, mettant en doute ce qui faisait sa vie : l'humour. Cet humour aigre. Hors norme. Arthur distillait l'encre de ses phrases avec une douce amertume, rangée de dents inégalement alignées faisant saillie sous des lèvres qui s'écartaient en un sourire particulier.

Arthur trouvait ses blagues désopilantes et décalées. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à avoir une telle opinion.

* * *

Jour après jour, Arthur sentait le poids, sur ses épaules décharnées, se renforcer. Il peinait, comme si l'asphalte et les ordures lui collaient aux semelles. Il s'était, un soir, particulièrement amusé en imaginant chevaucher, façon mustang sauvage, l'un de ces rats géants dont les médias faisaient l'apologie !...

Il demeurait souvent essoufflé au pied des marches de l'escalier qui fendait le quartier en deux avant même d'avoir entamé la première marche. "Tu fumes trop !..." lui avait reproché sa mère. Il avait accueilli la remarque avec le sourire pour réprimer un grand éclat de rire. "C'est encore le seul luxe qu'il me reste."

* * *

Ses jambes étaient prises de tressaillements, sur un rythme frénétique.

Arthur pompait sur sa clope pour tenter un semblant d'apaisement. Las.

Y passer les mains ne calmait pas non plus le jeu du courant électrique qui prenait plaisir à y circuler.

Arthur n'était qu'émotions vives dans un corps ravagé par les nerfs. Une jolie petite cocotte-minute sous pression, sans aucune soupape.

Tôt ou tard, avec ou sans traitement, il était certain qu'Arthur exploserait aux yeux du monde. Et là, le fait était certain ; tout le monde le remarquerait, lui, le rejeté de la société.

Il irait peindre la ville de rouge vif !... Il s'agissait bien d'une couleur de fête, n'est-ce pas ?...

Le rouge. Arthur ne le portait qu'en de rares occasions ; lorsqu'il était gai notamment.

Lorsque son esprit s'éloignait dans des rêves hasardeux de bonheur, goûtant la quiétude d'un couple improvisé, se voyant consolé par un père de substitution, rêvant de réussite et de reconnaissance.

Alors oui, le carmin était de sortie et l'élégance de mise, aliénation en guise de boutons de manchettes !...

* * *

L'univers d'Arthur s'effondrait par pans entiers.

Son job... pas glorieux par moment mais qui lui permettait de conserver un pied dans la réalité.

Il aurait dû s'écouter et refuser le cadeau empoisonné de Randall !...

Pourtant, ce flingue, il l'avait eu pour partenaire de danse. Il trouvait qu'il lui seyait. Il l'enivrait, ce petit calibre que l'on pouvait camoufler n'importe où... jusqu'à ce qu'il vous tombe malencontreusement du pantalon en plein spectacle hospitalier !...

Cela faisait désordre. Un désordre monstre que ce S&W Model 36 sur le devant de la scène, sous des yeux témoins, innocents pour la plupart.

Arthur ne pouvait guère rattraper la bévue, même en prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. Du statut de simple demeuré, Arthur était passé à psychopathe. Pourtant, ces gamins il les adorait !... Il ne leur aurait jamais fait le moindre mal !...

* * *

Il venait de le faire remarquer à l'assistante sociale : sur les ondes, un chanteur inspiré avait pris pour balade _Carnival_. _Funny _!... "C'est le nom de scène de mon clown..." Mais comme à l'ordinaire, cette bique ne l'écoutait pas !... Elle le jaugeait, de son air méprisant, ride mauvaise coincée au niveau du pli des lèvres ; le jugement dernier !... Il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas là pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, placée derrière ce bureau. Lui, ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'est qu'on le prenne dans les bras, qu'on le console comme un gamin poussé trop vite. Qu'on le berce, qu'on le dorlote. Au lieu de cela, on faisait hurler chaque ecchymose de son corps rompu et douloureux, on titillait les stigmates d'une vie brisée dès l'enfance, innocence arrachée à coups de sévices, adolescent terré dans un coin de la pièce, près du radiateur fuyard, cancre en classe.

Le rapport à son corps grandi trop vite était étrange. Il le laissait dépérir en le nourrissant au minimum ; une diète punitive. Il en ignorait les raisons car elles étaient profondément enfouies dans sa mémoire d'enfant.

Arthur n'avait pas le goût des petits plaisirs de la vie. Il n'était jamais de ceux que les collègues invitaient à prendre un verre en quittant le travail. Il était _toléré _au sein de l'équipe parce que Hoyt l'avait pris en pitié. Toléré mais pas intégré. Et chaque jour, il devait faire face aux commentaires et aux blagues désobligeantes ; autant d'écueils qui jalonnaient son existence.

* * *

Cette rame de métro où tout s'était joué ce soir-là. Où sa vie venait de basculer. Où une danse avait suivi la tuerie. Où enfin, au fond de ce cloaque, il s'ouvrait à _lui_.

Il n'avait rien à avoir avec la débonnaireté de _Carnival_. Non, lui, il était flamboyant, instable. Il ricanait pour un rien.

Ce Joker avait décidément toutes les audaces, y compris celui d'étouffer son Œdipe avec un oreiller !...

Libre de toute chaîne, ce chien fou déferlait dans la rue, faisant la nique aux forces de l'ordre, ralliant à sa cause une patrie entière de déshérités !...

Joker brillait. Fort. Violent. Imprévisible.

On lui évoquait des problèmes sexuels ? Qu'à cela ne tienne !... Rouler un patin à la brave Dr Sally avait fait voler en éclats tous les soupçons à ce propos !...

Cette bombe sur fond d'écrin rouge ne craignait personne. Pas même l'acte de confesser en public ses crimes. Il l'avait fait d'une voix inhabituellement monocorde, fixant la caméra en plein, là où d'autres se seraient recroquevillés, honteux de leurs actes alors que lui déclamait haut et fort que buter ces connards l'avait amusé.

* * *

L'incendie qu'il venait de déclencher là-dehors, nourrissait son foyer par la haine des plus défavorisés envers cette classe dirigeante de nantis.

Joker n'était que l'identité d'une telle révolte, un symbole déjanté dansant sur le capot défoncé d'une bagnole de flics. L'ego, c'était Arthur. Un Arthur fatigué de se débattre, glissant avec oisiveté au fond de sa propre folie. Et quelle chute !...

* * *

Joker n'avait même pas pris la peine de la fixer lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui raconter cette blague qui avait l'air de fortement l'amuser. Il fixait un coin du bureau, clope au bec.

Son regard demeurait insaisissable. "Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre." La messe était dite.


End file.
